La culpa es de Kagome
by T.J. Hetyes
Summary: Una pantomima y la confusión de una mochila dejan a Kagome en una humillación masiva. [Fic que participa en la actividad 'Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes' del foro ¡Siéntate!]


_Inuyasha_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

―›Apunte. || _Elemento 28_. Prendas de vestir.

* * *

«Yo convengo, que si quieren bautizar a un ciclón, que le pongan el nombre de un famoso soplón o tal vez el de algún animal destructivo como son, por ejemplo, la langosta o el chivo». —¿Ciclones o ciclonas?, Aquiles Nazoa ||

* * *

 **La culpa es de Kagome**

El sonido de la cascada y los animales ya lo estaban sacando de quicio.

Sesshōmaru suspiró mínimamente y luego cerró los ojos con lentitud, gesto que demostraba el fastidio que albergaba. Llevaba más de una hora esperando a Rin, quien salió como alma en pena luego de que la mujer de su hermano le hiciera una extraña seña, del cual él no entendió ni un pepino, pero dispuesto a pasar el día con la muchacha hizo de aquello caso omiso.

El demonio perro, dando una mirada en derredor y agudizando sus sentidos, notó que Rin ni siquiera estaba cerca del bosque donde se habían citado. ¡Debió haberle dicho que se apurara o exigido! Ahí estaba el resultado por andar de _buenito._ A decir verdad, tampoco es que le hubiesen dado chance de opinar; las jovencitas prácticamente lo habían hecho a un lado con la frase:

—Espere aquí, señor Sesshōmaru —aquellas cuatro palabras por parte de Rin debieron haber sido el indicio de tamaña espera.

Después de unos diez minutos más, que corrían malditamente lentos, se sentó a un lado de la mochila que Rin por descuido había dejado tirada. Él la había localizado desde el principio, no obstante la dejó en el mismo sitio sin pretender siquiera registrarla porque le parecía de muy mal gusto andar husmeando cosas que no eran suyas. Pero ya sin nada que hacer, con los mosquitos zumbándole en las orejas y un tic en la ceja izquierda a punto de reventar, se dispuso a abrir aquel morral.

Con la destreza que lo caracterizaba no le costó nada abrirlo; unas jaladas por aquí, otras por acá y aquella cosa estaba más abierta de los ojos del viejo Tōtōsai.

Libros. Plantas medicinales. Un cepillo para el cabello. Varios pergaminos y... ¿Qué demonios era eso? Sacó la pequeña tela y sólo pudo concebir una idea: debía ser para poner en alguna herida o, limpiarse lágrimas y mocos. A veces Jaken sacaba algunos trapos diminutos y los usaba de esa forma.

Aunque viéndolo bien, aquella tela parecía tener mucho valor y era muy suave. La tomó con ambas manos para inspeccionarla mejor y dicha tela tomó una forma triangular mostrando unos pequeños adornos en la parte frontal, por la fracción de atrás parecía faltarle un pedazo o estaba hecha de forma irregular.

No muy lejos pudo identificar el sonido de unas pisadas y llegarle el olor de la muchacha que lo había dejado en ese sitio.

Sin ningún conocimiento de lo que podía ser en realidad, agarró aquel trapo y lo volvió a doblar, y metiendo todo los objetos en su lugar, parecía que nadie de aquello se podría enterar.

—¡Discúlpeme, señor Sesshōmaru! —Exclamó la joven jadeando, debido a que había llegado corriendo.

 _No debería disculparte_ , pensó altanero.

—No importa —dijo en cambio.

—Estaba ayudando a la señorita Kagome con unas cosas —le explicó sin más.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin y la cara fatal de Sesshōmaru no podían ser más dispar.

Al final del día la cita salió fenomenal, así pues ambos volvieron a la aldea donde se desataría el huracán.

* * *

—¿Qué son esta horas de traer a Rin a su casa, Sesshōmaru? —reclamó InuYasha en el porche de su cabaña con ganas de molestar o practicando para cuando le tocara de verdad.

Aquella ni si quiera era la casa donde Rin moraba. De hecho ella y la anciana vivían a unos pocos metros de distancia de la cabaña de InuYasha y la sacerdotisa.

Sesshōmaru hizo caso omiso pero sólo por molestar, de forma sarcástica pensaba contraatacar.

—Déjalos en paz, InuYasha. Apenas si empieza meterse el Sol. —intercedió Kagome haciendo una sonrisa cómplice y dándole un pellizco mal disimulado al mitad bestia.

—Auch, Kagome, ¿qué bicho te picó? Deja de...

—Ya, ya. Fuera de aquí, ve a llevarle las plantas que están en mi mochila a Miroku. Sango necesita hacer unas infusiones para descansar; los niños la tienen agotada.

 _Keh, siempre yo de mandadero_ , pensó haciendo mohines.

Mientras InuYasha desapareció dentro de la casa refunfuñando, Kagome se quedó con Rin y su cuñado conversando (si es que los monosílabos de Sesshōmaru contaban).

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Rin y Sesshōmaru se despedían, apareció InuYasha armando la batahola del día.

—¡No encuentro las benditas plantas! —se quejó con melodrama y niñería.

—Cómo no las vas a encontrar si están en mi mochila, ¿no te dije que la tomaras y la guardaras, más temprano? —se quejó Kagome con las manos en las caderas.

InuYasha mostrando el objeto en discusión, farfulló:

—Claro que lo hice, ¡míralo! —hizo ahínco en el morral meneándolo de aquí para allá.

Rin por inercia fijó la vista en el bolso con cierta curiosidad.

—¡Gran zoquete es que ese no es el mío! —aclaró la sacerdotisa. Aquel había sido uno de los tantos obsequios que le había traído a Rin de su época.

—¿Y si no es ése, cuál más? —inquirió el joven mitad animal.

—Debe ser este —alzó Rin el bolso sin entender por qué estaban los mismos intercambiados de lugar.

—Te confundiste, tonto —señaló Kagome, mientras que Sesshōmaru se debatía por huir del lugar o zarandear a aquellos locos que parecían desvariar.

Ya intercambiadas las mochilas, InuYasha se puso a registrar y lo primero que sacó fue la prenda del mal que dejaría a Kagome con una vergüenza descomunal. Y en eso llegó la anciana Kaede quien intentando pasar, hizo que Sesshōmaru echara unos pasitos hacia atrás.

—¿Y esta no son tus pantaletas, Kagome? —Preguntó la bestia infernal.

—¡SÍ!, ¿¡PERO NO TE LO PODÍAS CALLAR!?

—P-pues es tu culpa por andar dejándolas en cualquier lugar.

Sesshōmaru ya harto de aquella barbaridad —y sin saber qué diablos era esa bendita tela— le propuso a Rin retirarse hasta su hogar, pero Kagome fue más rápida y no los dejó marchar, entonces envió a InuYasha a cumplir su orden real, que sólo era una excusa para sacarlo de lugar y contarle a Sesshōmaru que era el cumpleaños de su hermano y que si por favor se podía quedar.

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste quiso refutar, pero con unas cuantas miraditas de Rin y las artimañas de Kagome no pudo la oferta declinar. Momentos después con todo el grupo reunido ya, le dieron la sorpresa a InuYasha que entre risas y sentadas se la pasaron genial.

Finalmente Sesshōmaru quien desde hacía mucho rato se quería marchar, aprovechó que su cuñada estaba distraída con su medio hermano en una esquina pasándose la mano. Pero antes de marcharse quiso preguntar:

—Rin, ¿qué es exactamente eso que llaman pantaletas? —indagó con su singular seriedad.

Y Rin conociendo la respuesta, gracias a Kagome quien le había regalado más de una par, se dispuso (no sin cierta vergüenza) a revelar tremenda intimidad.

* * *

 **NOTA.**

Decir que no me divertí haciendo esta picardía sería una grandísima mentira. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer un fanfic de comedia y ha sido muy desestresante, (al menos para mí, ya ustedes me dirán) aunque sólo fuera una pieza pequeña. Además, me siento muy contenta de que al fin pude hacer rimas largas en un fic. Aquiles Nazoa se estará revolcando en su tumba o ni le viene ni le va (?). Y bueno, aproveché que se podía delirar xD.

Mil gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!


End file.
